


Group Chat

by ZxshadowxZ



Series: Thieves in Paris [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Persona 5
Genre: Dumb Thieves being Dumb, Mentioned Lila Rossi, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Thieves in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZxshadowxZ/pseuds/ZxshadowxZ
Summary: Is a Chat fic original? NoDo I care? Also No
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Thieves in Paris [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799371
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Group Chat

**PhantoMemes**

BeGayDoCrime: you guys are my alibi

WhipCat: Akira the fuck?

Thug: Got it

WhipCat: you don't even know what he did

Thug: it matter?

WhipCat: um, YES, What if it's something stupid

BeGayDoCrime: Ann, this is ME

WhipCat: realised the second I sent it

WhipCat: but seriously what did you do

BeGayDoCrime: I'm pretty sure I just told a teenager to get revenge on a bully

BeGayDoCrime: so if someone dies Your all my alibi

WhipCat: wait, how are you not sure?

BeGayDoCrime: yeah I have no idea what her situation actually is, I just made a bunch of stuff up and apparently it worked

WhipCat: of fucking course you did

Gremlin: why the fuck is Ann freaking out, Did Akira send another pic

BeGayDoCrime: you send ONE Nude to the group by mistake and they never let you live it down

Thug: was still a good pic 'Kira

BeGayDoCrime: why thank you

Makoto_Niijima: No flirting OR smut in the group chats

Makoto_Niijima: how is Paris Ann

WhipCat: it's great! Aside from one annoying brat, and some problems with my room service

BeGayDoCrime: by the way Ann, your mirror is broken

WhipCat: what?

WhipCat: Akira? How the hell do you know that!

WhipCat: AKIRA!

WhipCat: AKIRA GET BACK HERE

**BeGayDoCrime : Logged of**

**Author's Note:**

> Is a Chat fic original? No  
> Do I care? Also No


End file.
